


Snowy Hogsmeade Disagreements

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Series: Keep Calm and Drarryon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Harry, M/M, Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Room of Requirement, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Ron Weasley, Voldemort is already defeated, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Ron get ino a minor argument and upset Harry, right before a little surprised they had planned to kick off the winter holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Hogsmeade Disagreements

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a series of Drarryon (Draco/Harry/Ron) smuts with the smallest droplets of plot to put them in funny situations.

“This is all your fault,” Ron complained as he trudged through the snow in Hogsmeade, “you better be grateful he doesn’t have his invisibility cloak.”

“How is this my fault, you started the argument!”

“Did not! You’re the one that called Gryffindors immature, which Harry and I are by the way, in case you forgot.”

“You know I only meant some.”

“Well, some Slytherins are annoying arrogant arseholes, but you don’t see me pointing it out every time I see a group of them. You know how Harry gets when argue an- hmph.”

Ron was caught off by walking into a pair of lips, Draco’s of course.

“I’m sorry, alright? We’ll find him soon.”

Ron blinked and then nodded, “yeah…” sorry was a new word for Malfoy, one he was slowly learning the value of.

The two continued to walk until they came to a stop at a familiar laugh.

Ron looked over the corner of a small out of the way shop, Luna and Harry were sitting on a bench and chatting.

“I’ll go...you stay here.”

“Alright.”

Not everyone knew about their relationship with the exception of Hermione (who may or may not have had something to do with them getting together to begin with) and Neville (complete and total accident) it was shocking for most to see them walk around together, so they tried not to arouse too much suspicion.

“Ron,” Harry looked up when the redhead came over.

“Hey, um...Luna-”

The girl who had always been perceptive and understanding nodded, “I’ll talk to you later Harry, it would seem Draco and Ron need to speak with you.”

“How did she know I was there?” Draco asked as the Ravenclaw walked away.

“She’s Luna,” Ron answered, then turned his attention to the raven haired boy,“Harry, we...we’re sorry...you know we can’t help it sometimes we go too far with our arguments…”

“Yes, and I was…” Draco swallowed, “I was wrong, of course not all Gryffindors are the same….and I’m sorry.”

Harry looked up at them as they both stood with their hands in their pockets in front of him, “I...of course I accept your apology...it’s just….I don’t like seeing you two argue, I mean it always takes me back to when we could barely be in the same room with each other without some form of argument or fight breaking out.

Ron and Draco had never been known for their communications skills, so they both just nodded with the sense to look a bit more apologetic.

Harry stood up and pursed his lips before smiling, “well, no sense in us just moping around about it, it’s over now, let’s head back, it’s getting late anyways.”

The two wizards nodded before they began making their way back, naturally people whispered when they walked by, even when they weren’t doing anything.

“People still aren’t used to us not hating each other,” Ron complained as they walked through a particularly large cluster of students.

“I don’t know if they ever will be,” Harry laughed as he waved to Neville who was now talking to Luna in front of one of the shops.

“They could at least have the decency to not be so obvious.”

“Well, if someone wasn’t avoiding telling his father,” Ron laughed.

“Any other thing his father will hear about it,” Harry agreed as he began to laugh harder.

“Ha ha ha, you have both met my father, and I told you, seventh year, I’ll tell him, and then I don’t care who knows we’re together.”

“Does your dad hate us that much? Because you and Ron said it was normal for wizards to have more than one woah-”

Harry had been walking on a small stone path, but had managed to trip, but Malfoy caught him before he could hit the snow.

“Let’s not break any bones, alright? And it is...but my dad is still on his “must marry pure blood.”

“Ron-”

“As in old pureblood family….that my dad deems okay.”

“Well...then….okay.”

“I think my mum may know,” Ron admitted.

“Wait, what makes you think that.”

“She sent me an owl asking both of your sizes...don’t worry you don’t have to wear the jumper, Draco.”

“Wait what?”

“Mrs. Weasley always makes Christmas jumpers, they’re really great.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to wear it though if she sends you one...not like she is here to know.”

“No…” Draco said slowly, “I’d wear it.”

“You would?” Ron asked surprised, “I’m serious when I say you don’t have to, I barely want to, Harry and the twins are the only one that really likes them.”

“If I’ve told you once, you’re the only one who doesn’t like them, Ron,” Harry said smiling to himself.

“Mine is always maroon though,” Ron complained, “if yours is maroon, Draco, I’ll hide it from you so you don’t feel obligated.”

Draco looked around for any prying eyes before pressing a kiss to Ron’s cheek, “Love, it’s fine.”

“You say that, but you haven’t seen it yet.”

The other two wizards just shook their heads as they finally got back to the front gates.

They walked around for a little bit until, not talking about much of anything really.

“It seems like most of the school went to Hogsmeade, or is it just me?” Ron said noticing the surprising lack of students in the halls, as they made their way to the seventh floor.

“Well, it’s almost Christmas, so a lot of people are probably holiday shopping, and stuff, or going on dates and whatnot,” Harry shrugged.

Draco walked ahead of them and began to pace back and forth, three times to be exact.

“What do you need the room of requirement for?” Harry asked as Draco opened the door and gestured for them to go inside.

Ron smiled, “Well, everyone else seems to be doing stuff, so...we planned this earlier.”

The room was old looking, with a fireplace and a few chairs scattered around. It was like one big master bedroom, bathroom off to the side and everything. The bed was really big, or at least big to Harry and Ron, Draco’s bed at home was actually about the same size. The bed had red drapes that cascaded down the bed'so sides and to the floor.

A smile spread across the youngest of the three’s face as he looked at the room. He practically raced to lose his shoes and jacket to run over to the large bed and spring himself on top of it, “this is perfect.”

Ron and Draco laughed.

“We’re glad you like it, Harry.”

“Wait, when did you guys find out the room worked for this?”

“We wanted to do something with you during the holiday, and admittedly we didn’t have a clue, or even realized we were at the room of requirements at first,” Draco said as he took off his own coat and shoes, hanging them on the back of a chair with Ron’s as they made their way over to the bed, sitting either side of Harry. His dark messy hair was sprawled out and with his long sleeved shirt rising up just enough to reveal the light lines that were like an arrow to between his pants. Harry’s jeans were tight, but not cut off circulation tight and his green eyes even smiled as he rested on his elbows.

“You said during the holiday, aren’t you two going home this year? I told you I don’t mind being by myself.”

“My parents are visiting Charlie again.”

“Let you two have all the fun? I told my father I have work to do.”

Harry smiled, “then I suppose we’re going to have to find something to do to keep us busy.”

“Way ahead of you,” Ron leaned down and placed his lips against Harry, who naturally returned the affection.

Draco waited about two seconds before slowly tracing a line of kisses down Harry’s neck, his hand reaching up the raven’s shirt, bring a cold finger to twirl and toy with his nippled. A place known only to himself and Ron as being so sensitive.

Ron and Draco switched the placement of their lips. Harry’s hands wandered to the fastening of Draco’s pants as he tugged the younger of the three’s shirt from over his shoulders, disregarding it on the floor.

Once Harry managed to undo the unfamiliar buckle, meaning it must have been new, he pulled at Draco’s underwear line until Ron helped him by tugging it down, letting the blonde’s erection reveal itself. Harry lapped at it with his tongue until he finally moved close enough to get it in his mouth. Draco rolled his hips with a groan, “Harry…”

Harry moaned around him, sending vibrations up his length as Ron snuck a hand into jeans, making Harry buck up ever so slightly.

Draco leaned over, getting a kiss from Ron, as he shook his pants all the way off, and brought Ron’s down to his knees.

Harry wiggled, trying to get his own jeans off, much to Ron and Draco’s amusement.

“Want some help?”

Harry groaned as a yes, his cheeks were red and the mop of hair on head was even more everywhere than usual.

Ron dragged the jeans off and then left them to be kicked off the edge of the bed.

Harry sat up, kissing the redhead again as turned over, presenting his entrance to Draco who grabbed a small bottle of lube from the floor, it must have been in his jean pocket. Harry moaned excitedly as he knew what was soon to come.

“Ron…” Harry eyed Ron’s thick manhood, hungrily.

“Go ahead,” Ron leaned back as Harry took it in his mouth. The raven haired boy moaned out again at the feeling of a slick finger pushing into his entrance.

He let out a sharp gasp when he felt Draco’s other hand wrap around his cock at the same time a second finger entered him, “Mmmm nghh-”

There was a popping like sound when Ron pulled out Harry’s mouth  and tilted his head up, “yeah, Harry?”

“I want it now…”

“Dra?”

Draco’s response was a third finger, spreading his entrance as Harry clawed at the blankets in pleasure.

“Pleasee.”

“Stop teasing him,” Ron said chuckling, “the longer you wait the longer I have to too.”

Draco gave a breathy laugh, “wouldn’t want to hurt him now would we?”

“Well, you know he likes that,” Ron leaned into a kiss over Harry as Draco slowly pushed into him, giving him a few moments to adjust before quickening his thrusts.

Harry’s mouth fell open until he got Ron’s erection back in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, matching the rhythm with Draco pulling in and out of him.

“Ah...fu...I’m getting close,” Draco breathed. Harry could tell, Draco was losing his rhythm, and that was all telltale sign of him about to cum.

Harry let Ron’s length come out of his mouth as Draco came inside of him, ready for Ron now, love?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes.”

“Ron smiled down at him as he quickly replaced Draco in his position, Ron wasn’t as long, but he was most definitely very thick and always presented a bit more of a stretch. The redhead was gentle at first, but once he got going his thrust came in hard and rough. Harry loved it. He loved them.

“I’m gonna cum,” Harry moaned, as Draco pumped him as lied down beside him.

“Yeah?” Ron took his wizard’s nipple into his mouth and pulled at it, erecting a near scream like moan. Harry, swore for a moment he saw stars, but quickly blinked them away as he felt him sputter as he slowly released himself, not long after Ron followed, lying down on his other side.

They waited for their breath to regulate as usual before saying anything.

“This is going to be a really nice Christmas.”

“Yes, it is,” Draco smiled to himself, “but I wish you guys could come over my house in the summer.”

“Hm…” Harry tiredly batted his eyes, “that reminds me, I have to ask Sirius if I can stay with him this summer for sure, Dumbledore said I officially don’t have to stay with my aunt and uncle.”

A grin spread across Ron’s face, “you know you’re staying at my house like every other weekend? And does that mean you wouldn’t know if say I were to hex-”

“No.”

“But Harry,” Ron whined, “after all they did…”

“What did I just say?’

“You two never did fully tell me about them,” Draco said as he looked over at Ron, “you just mentioned the cupboard, enough reason for me to agree with Ron hexing them into eternity, but what else did they do?”

Harry paled, calling off Ron was one thing, but there was very little one could do to call down a justifiably enraged Draco Malfoy.

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s chin, “I am not living there anymore and that is what counts.”

“Ron?”

“They put bars on his window and they hate magic, think muggles are better than wizards.”

“Where do they live again? Just out of curiosity.”

“Draco, you don’t need to kn-”

“I don’t remember the exact address, but I wrote it down somewhere, I’ll give it to you once I get it.”

“Oh nooo…”

“Shh Harry, it’s okay, sleep now, alright?”

“Fine…”


End file.
